Chismosa
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No es que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer con su vida... ¡pero ellos eran tan adorables! No era su culpa del todo, un poco de comprensión era lo único que pedía.


Chismosa.

Ise Nanao no era una persona chismosa, no, claro que no. Ella era muy reservada y locuaz, incapaz de caer en algo tan bajo. O al menos eso creía todo el mundo, y ella quería que siguieran creyendo eso, razón por la cual era tan discreta al vigilar la vida de sus nuevos vecinos desde hace seis meses.

Así que sí, sí resultó ser una chismosa después de todo, ¡pero no era su culpa!

Hitsugaya Toshiro le había parecido una persona agradablemente silenciosa e introvertida en cuanto se mudó, y una vez, cuando ambos habían ido a sacar la basura al mismo tiempo, Nanao se había enterado de que era un joven de veintiún años recién graduado de la universidad en una pequeña charla cordial que habían compartido, ella misma se había presentado como la bibliotecaria recién entrada a los treinta que era, aclarando sutilmente el detalle de que estaba casada a pesar de que conservaba su apellido de soltera solo por las dudas de que a aquel joven se le ocurriera coquetearle, aunque lo dudaba muchísimo puesto que era muy respetuoso, caballeroso, y podía apostar que sin duda él no era de esos que perseguían a las mujeres.

Ella había pensado que Hitsugaya era un hombre respetable, por eso grande fue su sorpresa cuando un día, mientras regaba sus flores, lo vio salir de su auto rodeándolo hasta el asiento del pasajero para sacar a la fuerza a una chica bonita, cargándola sobre su hombro cual costal de papas, ignorando como ella gritaba y se retorcía, exigiendo que la bajara.

Él metió a la chica en su casa y no salió hasta dentro de un buen rato, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su auto para sacar del maletero unas valijas. Ella había estado meditando la idea de llamar a la policía cuando el joven la notó y se acercó con su gesto tan indiferente como de costumbre.

-Ise.- la saludó. –Por si se lo pregunta, la chica a la que traje acaba de perder su casa y no tiene en dónde hospedarse en esta ciudad, así que la traje a mi casa. Sé que no se veía contenta pero créame cuando le digo que esto es lo mejor para ella, solo que es un poco agresiva.- suspiró con un sentimiento que en ese momento no había podido identificar.

-¿Pero por qué luchaba de ese modo si no le está haciendo nada malo?- había preguntado todavía desconfiada.

-Bueno, es que supongo que nadie está muy emocionado con la idea de vivir con su ex.- bufó él, y ella entendió todo.

-Oh.- solo dijo, por lo que Hitsugaya volvió a su casa, dando por terminada la breve conversación.

Había desistido de llamar a la policía, por el momento, pero aun así permaneció vigilante a que la chica no estuviera realmente siendo secuestrada o algo, disipando sus dudas solo tres días después, cuando la vio jugueteando en la acera con un perro callejero en su camino a revisar el correo.

Conversaron un poco y descubrió que el nombre de la chica era Kurosaki Karin, que también tenía veintiún años, y que efectivamente perdió su casa por causa de un incendio, fuga de gas o algo así (no recordaba muy bien), y fue invitada por Hitsugaya a quedarse con él por un tiempo, cosa que al principio no había querido pero acabó accediendo porque realmente no tenía a donde más ir y no quería dejar la ciudad para volver con su familia por su empleo.

Karin le pareció una jovencita sumamente simpática, y la invitó a tomar el té al día siguiente. Cuando vino a su casa empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, y en una de esas le contó que ella y Toshiro habían sido novios en la preparatoria, pero él la dejó cuando tuvieron que ir a distintas universidades. Nanao pudo percibir el dolor y la nostalgia en sus ojos, y, aunque pasó tanto tiempo, también pudo percibir un pequeño halo de amor aun brillando con esperanza en sus ojos oscuros.

Desde entonces no pudo evitar estar un poco, y solo un poco atenta a ellos dos.

¡Pero insistía en que no era su culpa!

¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a convertirlos en su novela personal? Ella era de carácter fuerte, pero vamos que seguía siendo una mujer que adoraba la literatura romántica en el fondo. ¡Y simplemente no lo resistió!

Aunque tampoco es que se la pasara obsesionada con ellos, claro que no, solo daba pequeños vistazos a través de su ventana que casual y afortunadamente daba una perfecta visión del gran ventanal en donde se podía apreciar el comedor de la casa vecina.

Algo divertido que había notado de ellos es que nunca querían cenar juntos. Cuando les daba hambre y el otro ya estaba cenando se iban y esperaban a que terminara, era como si le tuvieran fobia a convivir.

Cuando salía a ocuparse de sus flores tenía una buena vista de su sala de estar por otra ventana, llegando a contemplar algunas de sus peleas por la televisión o la forma en que se despedían o se recibían cuando volvían del trabajo o cualquier otro lugar.

Una vez que estaba plantando unas nuevas flores llegó a ver como Hitsugaya tenía un ataque de celos debido a que Karin afirmaba que tendría una cita con otro hombre, y hasta llegó a ver como él la seguía y volvía al poco rato con ella de nuevo echada en su hombro como costal de papas, ambos discutiendo acerca de cómo él no podía prohibirle ver a un tal "Yukio".

Bueno, después de eso había escuchado un par de discusiones más respecto al tal "Yukio", pero solo por unas semanas hasta que finalmente parecieron dejar de pelearse y hasta empezaron a salir juntos de vez en cuando, ya sin hablar más de terceros, para suerte de Nanao. ¡Hasta incluso había visto a Hitsugaya sonreír un par de veces! Definitivamente eran una pareja adorable que tenía que terminar junta.

Después de haberlos nombrado oficialmente su novela personal favorita, ella simplemente no podría aceptar que no terminaran juntos, ¡ellos tenían que estar juntos!

Ahora mismo, luego de haber regañado un poco a su esposo, se encontraba viendo por la ventana que daba vistas al comedor.

Los había escuchado discutir a un volumen bastante alto para personas tan tranquilas como ellos (bueno, al menos Hitsugaya si era muy tranquilo) y podía escuchar palabras entrecortadas, por lo que más o menos sabía de lo que estaban hablando, y eso la aterraba, la aterraba porque podía ver a Karin con unas valijas en las manos, viéndose miserable y como si fuera a llorar, mientras que el chico parecía mortalmente furioso y herido. Oh, santo cielo. ¡Ella quería irse!

El pánico la invadió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¡No podían hacerle esto! ¡Ellos tenían que estar juntos!

-¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que no somos nada!- llegó un grito particularmente fuerte proveniente de ella, mientras daba la vuelta decidida, maletas aún en mano.

Ambos salieron del comedor, fuera de la vista de Nanao, que alarmada fue corriendo a la puerta, saliendo de la casa y fingiendo rápidamente que estaba regando las flores (aunque fuera de noche…).

Logró por la ventana ver que estaban siguiendo la discusión en la sala de estar, y Karin ya estaba llorando.

Sus cejas se contrajeron en angustia, ¿ella en serio iba a irse? ¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Hitsugaya la amaba?!

Un taxi paró frente a la casa de su vecino, tocando bocina, a lo que la chica Kurosaki de inmediato reaccionó al llamado, por lo que notó que el taxi era para ella. ¡Ella realmente iba a irse!

La vio limpiarse las lágrimas mientras parecía despedirse de un resignado Hitsugaya, que solo atinó a apartar la mirada. La chica suspiró y salió fuera de la vista de Ise solo por unos momentos antes de que la viera fuera de la casa, caminando hacia el taxi.

Karin pareció notarla y agitó una mano débilmente hacia ella, sonriendo con tristeza. Agitó la mano en respuesta solo por ser cortes, pero aun sin poder salir de su aturdimiento. No… ¡no podía ser que así terminara esto! ¡No!

La joven guardo sus valijas en el maletero y la mujer de lentes volteó a la casa vecina, viendo como el dueño se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta viendo partir al amor de su vida (en opinión de Ise) con ojos llenos de dolor, ¡pero no el suficiente para que moviera su trasero e hiciera algo para evitar que la chica se vaya, aparentemente!

Karin entró al taxi, y Nanao ya no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Ve por ella, idiota!- le gritó a Hitsugaya.

Él volteó a verla completamente incrédulo, antes de asimilar sus palabras y bajar la mirada un momento, para después salir disparado a interponerse en el camino del taxi que ya había arrancado, parándose frente al vehículo obligando al taxista a frenar.

Nanao casi chilla.

Karin salió del taxi viéndose mortalmente enojada, reclamándole al chico sus acciones temerariamente ridículas, a lo que él, con la frente bien en alto, fue a sacar sus valijas del maletero, importándole un comino sus reclamos, llevándolas de vuelta a la casa mientras le decía al taxista que ya no requerirían de sus servicios. La chica gruñó al taxista que la esperara mientras seguía al chico dentro.

La de lentes no pudo evitar interferir otra vez. Corrió tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo al taxista, recomendándole que mejor que se retirara, rugiéndole que era mejor que se fuera cuando quiso quedarse a esperar, por lo que el pobre hombre finalmente se asustó lo suficiente y se alejó a toda marcha.

Fue devuelta a su jardín, viendo por la ventana que daba a la sala de estar como la pareja discutía, solo que ahora él estaba tranquilo y ella al menos no hacía intentos de tomar las maletas que había arrojado sobre uno de los sofás.

La furia de ella cada vez parecía esfumarse más, e incluso pudo percibir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando él la tomó de la mano y la jaló contra sí. De nuevo tuvo que contenerse de chillar.

De pronto sucedió, lo que había estado esperando desde hace tanto sucedió. ¡Él la besó! ¡Ellos se besaron! ¡Se estaban besando!

Esta vez sí que pegó un pequeño chillido, pero por suerte logró amortiguarlo con su mano antes de que ellos la descubrieran husmeando o su esposo finalmente descubriera lo loca que estaba.

Miró con ternura y satisfacción como la pareja se besaba, antes de que su rostro se tornara escarlata al ver como las cosas estaban subiendo de intensidad y donde tenían ese par las manos…

Se metió a la casa y cerró todas las persianas.

Bien, lo admitía, ella si era chismosa, muy chismosa, pero no _tanto._

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Sé q esto está muy raro y probablemente hice a Nanao muy OCC pero buaa :v

Espero q hayan disfrutado de este fic de todos modos uwu

Solo q me pareció divertida la idea xP

Bien, bien, los personajes de Tite Kubo! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
